


Righting Wrongs of the Past

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Moving On, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, Usage of Head Canon(s), acception, new begginings, past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: The events and experiences from the past month make Zach reconsider something from more distant past





	Righting Wrongs of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> *high fives with trashcan comrades and runs away*

Zach’s eyes opened since he fled Ophir what feels like years ago though it’s just a few months.

He stopped looking at the world through pink glasses. He met new people, learned about their hardships and experienced a few of his own. He saw Abundance from the outsider’s point of view, saw her many many flaws he was happily overlooking when being part of her. He learned awful things about people he thought he knew and trusted…

So why not change his opinion on Alan, too.

Zach can finally see how broken and alone Alan was – still _is_. Can see how badly all Masters were treating him, Masters Zach loves and was looking up to. Yes, Alan was a bully and not exactly the nicest of man to deal with. However, one kind word, gesture or action could soften the impact the Order had on him.

Alan’s and Masters’ behaviour was like a never-ending loop of wrongs. Alan misbehaved – Masters mistreated him…

Zach and Alan are not on the friendly wave, not even in a slightest but looking back, it’s nothing compared to how others acted around him. As if the whole Order decided to have one enemy, one punching bag – Alan. All Masters were looking at him from above or even overlooking him altogether.

Nobody deserves that.

When Zach was getting smiles and words of encouragement, Alan got stern looks and silence. When Zach got a chance to prove himself, Alan was neglected. He was left out of many things while back in Ophir. Though, older than Zach, Alan never was assigned to any of the Masters to be their apprentice. The young technomancer won’t get initiated without having one. And if so, it was very rare. So not giving Alan his own Master was sending a clear message to all.

Being aware of this all now, hearing Alan being sorry about what he had done, Zach could not make himself to kill him, to left him in the Ice Dome to die. So, he took him with them back to the Valley, to give him a second chance or something.

The Order is different now. Or at least Zach is trying for it to be. They are no longer being crushed under mother Abundance, are not bound by her cruel rules. They have a new Great Master and it’s time for Zach to start to try to correct at least some of the wrongs of the past. Similarly, how he did it with Andrew…

To help Alan find himself, to help him find a place among them.

But Zach can also see the chasm between the young Mancer and the rest of the Order. They respected Zach’s decision to bring Alan with him from the pole but are not overly thrilled about him being here, being around them.

Zachariah needs to do something because even if they refuse to co-operate, they still _need_ to co-exist. And it’s strange, but Zach really wants for Alan to feel welcomed, to feel he’s not an outsider.

For the first time in his life, he cares about him…

**Author's Note:**

> |_・) Are you mad?
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the point of no return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599887) by [Modlisznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik)




End file.
